is a (wo)man's betrayal worth dying for?
by li'l fat necrosis
Summary: "She's barely made a move to wake the woman when she hears the words slipping from Vivien's mouth. "Hayden… what are you doing here?"" Co-written with Skydork.


She was so fucking sick of men. All of them- so useless, so dim, so… incapable. Although as much as she could say for Ben, she couldn't exactly say anything good about his darling bitch of a wife either.

Anyone in a ten-mile radius could see that Vivien was fucking crazy; Hayden wasn't denying that she had good reason… after all, her husband had basically told her she needed to be institutionalized. She could only imagine how much that realization stung… hell, the twenty-one year old might even call it a thorn in her own heart, if she even had one. At this point, there was no doubt it was long gone; dead and decaying with the rest of her hideous corpse under the back lawn.

Still, it doesn't stop her from sliding onto the mattress beside Vivien and just staring for a few minutes; she looked so peaceful when she was asleep… it was almost surreal. Nothing like the emotionally disturbed, self-righteous bitch she was normally. She was almost… pretty. Old, clearly, but pretty, in a very… feminine sort of way. It was just a shame her personality didn't match her looks, wasn't it?

She's barely made a move to wake the woman when she hears the words slipping from Vivien's mouth. "Hayden… what are you doing here?" They're so soft she isn't sure if she heard correctly. But then she's mumbling some nonsense about Ben, and it rips a light, almost obscene cackle from the younger woman's mouth.

"Ben is pathetic. I don't want him, Vivien. He doesn't think about anything but himself- his own selfish needs, his fucking dick. No, Vivien. I'm here for you…" she trails off, raising a brow at the woman's confused, weary expression. "And just to throw it out there, I'm dead. No thanks to Ben on that one."

Vivien presses her palm against her forehead, still dizzy from the medication. The world felt like it was spinning, her body heavy, and unable to keep a proper sentence running in her head. Hayden's face is the only thing she's able to see properly, she could spot her from a mile away. Even if she's able to see three of her.

"What.. what do you want, Hayden..?" She fails to continue what she was saying, instead brushing back her hair from her face as she tries to gain control of what she was saying again. It takes her a moment, but when she comes to, she finally whispers out a harsh, "You..'re not wanted," she swallows, opening an eye to look at the girl. When she notices that she's kneeling next to her, obnoxiously close to her, she tries to sit up, though fails. "Go away.. go find another toy."

"Oh, but Vivien…" the younger began, her voice trailing off as she twisted a lock of the woman's hair between her fingers, her eyes practically digging holes into Vivien's light gaze… "Didn't you hear me?" Hayden rolled over, letting her chin rest on her hands as she let out a light scoff. The woman didn't answer, simply pressing a hand to her forehead, turning away, a moan passing her lips.

Hayden simply gave an appraising look to the other before she sat up, pulling Vivien's hand away from where she'd rested it on her forehead to pin it against the headboard, just barely giving her another glare, her lips settling in a disappointed frown. "I'm not wanted? Yeah, how many times do you think I've heard that one?" She took in a deep breath, pressing closer so her breath could hit the side of the clearly upset woman's face, close enough that their noses were almost touching.

"Do you know how jealous I am of you, Vivien…? Of what's in your womb? Your husband took away my chance to be a mother… I'm simply here for some well-enacted vengeance. To take what I deserve. You."

Vivien attempted to shake her arms out of her gripe, throwing her a dirty look as she realizes how tight she's holding her against the headboard. Anxiety and worry filled her stomach, though slowly evaporate into nothing- causing her to think that Ben had slipped her a sedative of some kind before she laid down. Goddamit Ben, she curses in her head, did.. did he.. plan this with her? Intimidate me and make others think I'm crazy so he can take the house, get full custody of Violet.. play the loving husband..

"They're mine, Ha-Hayden," she moves her free hand back to her stomach and tries to push away from the demented girl. "Ge-get the fuck out of my house- or.. or I'll call the police."

"That's sweet, Vivien… you think that'll do any good at this point?" The girl asked, taking in every inch of the other's terrified expression, wide, bloodshot eyes, the trembling of her pinned wrists. "Why is everything always about you? It's like you think you're some fucking star that everything revolves around… I did so much more for him. And what are you at this point? Nothing but a crazy whore… I'd lock you up too. I mean, you have to know that's what he's doing, right? Signing papers…"

She pauses, pulls away so she can work her way down Vivien's body, take hold of the hem of her nightgown and tug the skirt up just ever so slightly. "I'm sure they'll all believe you when they hear about this… about me being here, in your room, on top of you while you're so vulnerable… Just like the 'rapist in the rubber suit', am I right? Well, unfortunately, it's me you'll be getting for round two, Vivien." Hayden lets the smirk play across her full lips only briefly before she's pressing forward and looking down at Vivien, wondering if she's going to cry out, scream for help…

She doesn't imagine it'll work this time; any of it, really.

"W-what.. what do you thin-" Vivien's lips are pinched shut when the younger's woman fingers are pressing against her thighs, cold to the touch. Her entire body clinches up, a cold chill racing into every inch of her being.

She tries to scream, to call out for Violet to come and save her- but she's lost for words, whimpering out soft stops and biting down onto her lip. Her mind still feels foggy and attempts to come up with ways to get her off of her all fail, reminding her of how much she truly hated Ben for sedating her and forcing down all this different medication. "Hayden.. please- I-I didn't do anything, you.."

Vivien is, once again, forced to swallow her words and catch her breath every few moments. Her eyes move up to Hayden's, noticing how dark and bright her eyes were compared to her own. "Please… if you.. want to p-punish anyone.. him- Ben- him."

"You didn't do anything…" Hayden starts, cutting herself off with a sharp laugh, meeting eyes with Vivien's entirely too open, too bright ones. " Of fucking course you didn't do anything, Vivien. You never do anything, do you? You just cry and scream and go crazy over every little thing. You didn't deserve Ben. You didn't deserve Violet. You sure as hell don't deserve these babies."

She's barely uttering another words before she's spreading Vivien's legs apart with her slim hands, pressing her lips to the thin flesh and biting, digging teeth in hard enough to leave marks, entirely too rough for the other's taste. But the moans that slip Vivien's lips- pain mixed with the faintest hint of pleasure- oh, it's so good. So much to take in, with Vivien lying there under her, her back arching and her hands trying to force Hayden away- or bring her closer, she isn't sure- is all so wonderful.

"I can see why Ben's so into you, Vivien…" she says, trailing off as her fingers find the edge of Vivien's underwear, tug them down past her knees, enough that she can take in the shaking of the woman underneath her, the way her eyes go wide, almost in… fear? Cute.

"Hay-Hayden, please, " there's a tone of desperation and fear in her voice that Vivien can't help but flinch at. Any other time and she'd be kicking herself for acting this way.

In no time, she can feel Hayden's breath against her legs, her tongue going over the fresh bruises she just inflicted on her. Flinching and trembling at the feeling, she attempts to close her legs the best she can to try. A quick nip on her thigh quickly forces her to release her legs again, reminding her that Hayden was in complete control of her now. Her nails stab into her skin, forcing her to spread her legs again more for her.

"Hayden," she's to the point of tears at this point, begging almostly. "Y-you're hurting me please. P-please, don-don't-"

"Oh, Vivien," she murmurs, almost in mock sympathy. "If you can't handle a little bit of pain… how the hell are you going to go through birth with twins? I mean, it's beyond me… seems like you might needs to learn to take a hit or two…" the young woman slid her hand up Vivien's thigh, settling it between the woman's tightly clenched thighs, forcing them apart again before she used one finger to lightly tease the other's clit.

"You're awfully red, Viv. Is this what you look like during sex? I mean… it's no wonder Ben didn't want you." Hayden scoffed, lazily drawing circles into the sensitive skin of her abdomen before pressing a thumb against her impossibly hot core. She was surprised to find that Vivien was even a little wet- she'd been wanting this more than she'd let on, then.

"Your body betrays your words, sweetheart. But don't worry. I'm not a fan of teasing anyway- not the way men always do it, toying around with our emotions like we're just some plaything for them. That's why I think Ben's pathetic. You agree, don't you?"

Vivien doesn't answer, trying desperately to force her mind to think about anything but this. Her mind wonders to Violet, and then Tate, because the two seem to always be together- she sees him, haunting the hallways at all hours, constantly in their house even if she and Ben demanded that they spend less time together. And then when she can feel Hayden forcing the rest of her nightgown off, slowly undoing the buttons on her dress- purposely coping a feel and making a comment that, if she weren't here, would have her screaming mad- she thinks of Ben. Stupid, awful fucking Ben who was the entire reason that this was happening and the second this all ended, she'd end his life herself.

Hayden's knees pressing into her thighs force her out of her thoughts, leaning over her body to lift her enough to strip her completely of her nightgown, and proceeds to awkwardly tie her her wrists to the headboard with the nightgown.

"Hay-Hayden," she licks her lips, trying to control the unsteady rhythm in her voice. "P-please, for Violet's sake.. don't do this. I..I- you won't gain anything."

"Is there even anything to gain, Vivien? I mean… I'm dead… that tends to put a damper on someone's mood, believe it or not." The woman simply gives a slight smirk as she presses tightly on the knot crossing Vivien's wrists, before she's sliding down her body again, just barely letting her hands caress the woman's breasts, thumbing over hardened nipples before she slips lower and presses her face in between Vivien's thighs.

"You know he doesn't want you, right? Even… even Violet doesn't want you, Vivien. It's sad, really. But I can help…" she lets her tongue flick around the side of the woman's clit, before pushing it past slick muscle and inside her, barely catching Vivien's scared eyes with her own before looking away, pulling back to whisper a single sentence:

"I want you."

"Fuck you," Vivien stares back at her, unwilling to blink or move her eyes for a moment as she struggles against her bindings. Her nails scratching against the fabric of her shirt, desperate for just a little bit of leverage.. It seems futile, silly and pointless for her to continue doing so even after she's long since come to terms with the fact that she's completely stuck in this situation, unable to help herself. Because it is.

"I'm begging you, Hay-Hayden," her voice goes higher than she means to when she feels Hayden's hot tongue against her cunt, teasing her. Her body was betraying her, willing to let the twenty-year old woman do whatever with her, while she was not. Her cheeks blushed red, embarrassed and ashamed of herself for this.

"Stop- y-you don't want to do this.. pa-fuck-"

She doesn't know if she should stop- Hayden supposes that it has to do with that slight tingling underneath her collarbone, something that indicates that, yeah, even if I'm dead, I guess I might have morals. Although to be fair, at this point, she doesn't really bother reserving that kind of judgment for herself; it wasn't like she hadn't recently stabbed somebody, after all.

Instead she just pushes her face further against Vivien's thigh and lets her tongue slip further in, teasing the sides of her delicate walls, pressing deeper and deeper as she moved her hand up to further spread her apart. She wasn't surprised when the older woman finally let out a sharp sound, so close to being a cry, one that only causes Hayden to press a kiss against Vivien's cunt and mutter, "Shh."

She's too hot like this, and hell, Hayden couldn't have possibly imagined a time where she'd be calling Vivien Harmon hot, and she doesn't know if it's because of the force or because of the fact that she was driving her absolutely fucking psycho. And yeah, maybe there was a small part of her that questioned if this was why Tate had done what he had; a part of her that wants to know just what it felt like to be inside that rubber sex suit.

"You should start behaving better, baby," she hisses. "Be a good girl for me, like you are for Ben, yeah?"

Again, she forces herself to stay silent.

Though, even if she didn't, Vivien figured she wouldn't be able to say anything that wasn't a moan or a sharp intake. As Hayden massaged and fingers the side of her thighs, her fingers brushing against her blonde curls, Vivien had to restrain herself not to let herself moan her name. Tears welled up in her eyes, trembling underneath the woman's touch.

"Wh-why are you doing this?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Hayden hissed, matching eyes with Vivien again as she pushed a finger into the woman's tight heat, then another, almost entirely too pleased when Vivien cried out, loudly. She flicked her tongue across her lips, smirking as she finally said, "You have what I wanted. You took everything away from me. I... I guess that just made me even more desperate to play around with you…"

She curled her fingers, Vivien's head tilting back until her neck was completely exposed, until Hayden could move up and suck on the sensitive skin. She wanted it to bruise, needed to leave marks, couldn't care less what the police said; hell, they'd probably shove it off on Ben anyway.

"You're crazy, Vivien," the woman murmurs against the other's skin, teasing the marks she'd left with her light breath, hot against the coldness of bare flesh. She couldn't help the devious laughter that escaped her lips, soft enough that it was barely heard and yet all too loud. "I guess I'm crazy too. Ben must've seen it. That's why he killed me. But you… oh, you…" she sinks teeth into the older's neck, biting until she can feel blood. "You're just too precious. His darling wife…"

"Hay-Hayden, please," she was reduced to mere begging now, her voice breaking and body shaking as Hayden manages to latch down onto one perfect spot that causes her to moan out in pleasure, nails clawing at the fabric that bounded her hands.

"P-please, don't- stop.." she wasn't sure if she was asking her to keep going or to stop, which caused her to berate herself harshly. When Vivien felt herself bucking against the brunette's hands, feeling a sticky substance spilling down her legs, she could only further berate herself for acting so weak in front of her- the woman that fucked her husband, fucked up their family, and now.. now she was torturing her.

"I-I'll do.. do anything, just.. d-don't hurt.."

She couldn't tell if Vivien was saying "don't stop" or "don't… stop…" but either way, she barely kept herself composed when the older woman's release was spilling over, coating her hand with sticky liquid... Hayden didn't know if she liked this better than she'd liked fucking Ben or not. The control she had… it was overwhelming. It almost gave her a strong sense of power, so heavy it was practically crushing.

She let her hand move up to grip Vivien's jaw, tilting her head up so she could glare into blue eyes with a confident smirk. "Your babies are going to be taken away, Vivien… the loony bin is no place for children, after all. And who's going to mother them then? Not you… not Ben… not Violet...:"

Tauntingly, the young woman flicked her tongue around her fingers, making sure to keep a careful eye on her unwilling partner as she did so, a teasing smile fixed firmly in place. "That being said… you're fun, Vivien. So very fun… so submissive… maybe that's why Ben married you. Men don't like women they can't control… women like me…"

"Y..you're psychotic," Vivien let out a moan, practically melting into the younger girl's fingers. "That's.. that's the only reason men- Ben- like you. You-," she scrunched her nose, noting the fact that Hayden had wiped the rest of her juices on her abdomen. "You're just a cheap whore, a child playing with adults.."

Hayden was silent, though Vivien could still see a hint of anger peaking out for her otherwise playful and suggestive eyes. For a moment, Vivien regretted saying anything, but in her head, she was giving herself a round of applause for her commentary for tonight. A thought of this just being a dream passed through her mind, a terrible nightmare that was only happening because of her medication or she was so terrified of being furthered into a corner by the house. Hayden was just who her mind chose to ruin her.

She didn't think it was a dream, it felt too real for it not to be real. Whether or not it was unfortunate was up to debate.

The sound of the door opening from downstairs, slamming shut loudly, forced her out of her thoughts.


End file.
